


Flashes of time

by Axandrela



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Fits in the same universe as my 'We Could Be Heroes' series, Future Fic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Random snippets of life with Team Flash (and kids)-Ch1- Speedforce Lullaby re-imagined





	

He slows to normal walking speed as he flashes into STAR Labs, his cowl pulled back to reveal his face. He walks through the hallways slowly, Wally and Jesse were on Earth-2, Cisco was home with the flu, and everyone else seemed to have turned in early. There’s hardly a noise in the building as he approaches the cortex, just the soft sound of a lullaby. He stops in the doorway and watches silently as Caitlin gently rocks their daughter in the middle of the room, the lullaby on her breath hauntingly beautiful.

“The baby, is she asleep?” he asks hesitantly as she finishes her song.

Caitlin shakes her head as he approaches the pair and wraps his arms around them both “Not quite. Cassidy wanted to wait for her daddy.”

He reaches a hand out strokes his daughter’s cheek, her flesh cold to the touch yet vibrating same as his. Her bright blue eyes that haven’t shifted to their permanent color stare into his. “Hello my princess, are you being trouble for mama?”

Caitlin leans back into his chest “Yes she is, I don’t think she likes the Lab being this quiet.”

“Well baby, your Uncle Cisco will be better soon and Uncle Wally and Aunty Jesse will be back in a few days. And we can go play with Grandpa Joe and Aunt Iris tomorrow. Can we work with that sweetheart?” the tiny girl closes her eyes and snuggles against her mother’s chest. Barry kisses the side of Caitlin’s head. “I’ll take that as a yes. Give me a second to change and we’ll head home.”


End file.
